That Pink Haired Demon
by dragneelmedown
Summary: Lucy is a hot mess that keeps up with two jobs, party friends, and a strange family. Lucy's life is about to get even messier once Natsu, a demon, enters her life and attempts to possess her. Who knows what could happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**hello! this is my first ever multichaptered fic. i'm super excited to start it. this fic will update every month. i hope you guys enjoy! the prompt is from tumblr, where i'm most active. i hope y'all enjoy.**

 _multi chaptered nalu au ; you're a demon that tried to possess me but when you realized what awful shape i'm in, you forgot your nefarious plans and now you're trying to help me get my life together_

 **mainly nalu, building up gajevy/gale & mentions of jerza, gruvia, albis, elfever and fraxus!**

 **song for this chapter: zedd ft. hayley williams- stay the night. (it's not related at all, but i just like this song :p)**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was not the kind of girl who enjoyed playing horror games, especially those involving ghosts, demons and what not. In fact, she was against it. Against the terror, of course.

But how the hell did she end up here?

The blonde was sitting surrounded by her best friends (although she wasn't too sure about that anymore), all of whom were grinning evilly. They were currently in Lucy's apartment, cross legged at the coffee table with some sort of game in the middle that bore an uncanny resemblance to a Ouija board.

She looked around at her friends, making a mental note to get revenge on them later.

Lucy's eyes landed on her closest friend, Levy McGarden. She could not believe that Levy was involved in this terrifying plan. After all, Levy was the sweetest girl she knew. Levy chirped, "Lucy-chan, lighten up!"

Next, was another blunette named Juvia who sat across from her. This particular girl spoke in third person which, believe it or not, was refreshing to hear once in awhile. "Juvia thinks it's going to be fun!"

Last, but not least, the girl's eyes dashed to the right. Erza. Vibrant red hair. Formal and mature, but extremely angry if you messed with her favourite food, strawberry shortcake. "What they said."

Lucy is a stubborn girl, so she had her arms crossed and she pouted. Like a child. She had no idea what had just happened. One minute they were coming in like it was their home, and somehow got situated like this. They did this all the time. She should be used to it, but it was still unfair! You just don't go knocking down doors and act like you own the place!

Lucy huffed, "What even is this game? Is it some kind of Ouija board?" The blonde eyed the game suspiciously after she finished glaring at her friends.

The small and gentle voice that belonged to Levy spoke up, "It's not an Ouija board, we promise! It's somewhat similar though, Warren made it for us."

"So what does it do? You said it was similar..." Lucy scratched her cheek, attempting to connect the dots.

"It calls out to demons. Sometimes, the demon appears." Erza stated, emotionless like it was nothing. What was Lucy expecting after all? The redhead was a brave woman.

Chocolate brown eyes widened as pupils dilated, "EHH, WHY?" She screamed in terror, thinking about the terrible monsters that would pop out of nowhere into her home.

"Think of it as an experiment. Okay, Lucy-san? Juvia herself is petrified, but she would like to experience this once!" The woman sitting across from Lucy offered a cajoling smile.

Luckily, it worked.

Lucy sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, "I give up." It was three against one. She would've lost anyway. The two blunettes smiled and the redhead practically had stars in her eyes, thrilled with the victory.

"So who wants to start?" Erza sat up straight as she looked at each of her dear friends who seemed unsure. "I suppose I'll go first."

"What're you supposed to do?" Lucy asked, observing the game sitting there on her coffee table.

"We all are supposed to place our hands in the middle, right on that mark that looks like a crown with horns on it. I'm supposed to say 'Zeref, send us one of your creations!'. Apparently, either the demon will write on the board or appear in front of our eyes."

The room was silent, everyone slowly processing the information given to them. Lucy was shivering while holding Levy's trembling arm. Juvia looked perfectly fine, but she hugged the two women for comfort. Erza nodded at them, delicately placing her hand in the middle first. Second, Juvia. Third was Levy and fourth was Lucy.

"Are you guys ready?" Erza asked, scanning her friends' faces. They nodded. Taking a deep breath, the woman called out, "Zeref, send us one of your creations!"

Lucy was sure her own hand was shaking and the others could feel it. She squeezed shut her eyes the moment Erza finished her sentence. After hearing gasps, she squinted out of her left eye.

Her hand was off the board. She assumed that she took it off unconsciously or the demon moved it somehow. The blonde slowly opened both eyes and looked at her friends, who were reading the board.

In neat cursive was written, "Hello! I am Wendy, how may I be of service to you?"

Wendy. A female name, and therefore a female demon. The girls were surprised, they expected a rude man- or rather, demon to write or appear. Nonetheless, they were pleased with what Zeref had sent them. 'How may I be of service' - polite and civilized. A nice demon is better than nothing, after all!

Erza decided to ask a simple question. "Wendy! I would like to ask you... if Levy or Lucy will get a lover?" She smirked, proud of her query. The two single ladies seemed shocked while tints of pink dusted their cheeks.

While Lucy glared at Erza, a bright white light enveloped the room, centering on her very plain table. She squinted, covering her eyes while she adjusted a bit to see a girl appearing. The girl- who she guessed was Wendy, had blue hair. The bright light slowly faded away.

Wendy's hair was not as light as Levy's or Juvia's, but darker. Sort of like Jellal's, now that Lucy thought about it. She had long hair set into two high pigtails that still reached her tiny waist and her bangs framed her face. She was slight, perhaps 12 years old.

The girls around the table had their eyes wide open in awe. The demon summoning had worked, and Wendy was adorable looking!

"Hi! I'm Wendy and... I'm not a fortune teller, but most likely soon they both will." The demon spoke, smiling kindly at Erza.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, their jaws practically dropped to the ground. They couldn't believe what the cute demon girl had just said, and they honestly were fine with being single.

"Say Wendy-san, is it?" Juvia spoke up, completely ignoring Lucy and Levy's reaction. She paused to let Wendy nod at her. "Juvia would like to know if Gray-sama loves anybody else, romantically?" The blunette blushed, looking down.

The demon seemed as if she was scanning something in her mind. Looking down at Juvia, she spoke, "Juvia, I believe there was something about Erza before meeting you. Do not get mad at Erza though, she did not know anything about it until.. probably now. I guarantee that she's in love with Jellal Fernandes." Wendy nodded as Erza's eyes widened.

To everyone's surprise, Juvia stayed calm. She genuinely believed Wendy. "All that matters now is that Gray-sama only loves me now. Thank you, Wendy." She stated happily, while Wendy smiled confidently.

"How long are you allowed to be here, Wendy?" Levy asked.

"I have plenty of time, actual-" The young girl had been interrupted, it seemed like she was being lifted up by someone. "What're ya doin', Tornado?" A low male voice came into the audio, while a different man came into the frame of the projection.

The demon looked young, probably around eighteen. He had salmon pink hair which was messy, sticking up all over the place, but somehow fit him. His skin was tan with emerald slanted eyes. He wore a black baggy jacket and pants, the lack of a shirt showing off chiseled abs. Around his neck was a grid-like scarf.

The room went silent as the pink haired man looked right into the camera with dark emerald green eyes. Lucy thought it was a bit funny. She held back a laugh, covering her mouth with her right hand that had a pink Fairy-like tattoo.

"Wen', what's this? I see humans inside of this.. thing?" He said, very confused and looking back to Wendy and the other man.

"I'll tell you when Gajeel puts me down!" The girl squealed. Wendy walked closer to the hologram, looking irritated as she explained to the boy. "This is a communication device for us demons and humans on Earth. Those people are watching us and listening in. I'm so sorry, guys!" She bowed her head before looking up to introduce her companions. "This is my cousin, Natsu and the other one is Gajeel."

"Oh! Okay, well, yo! I'm Natsu, it's nice to meet you all!" Natsu had a grin spread across his face with his teeth.. and fangs showing.

"I'm not showing myself, but yeah I'm Gajeel." The voice responded, careful to keep out of range of being broadcast, but still peering at the group of humans.

Everyone in Lucy's apartment was still shocked, surprised at how casual and friendly the demons were acting. They expected extremely mean demons, but these demons, they were something else.

The girls around the table decided introduced themselves as well. Gajeel kept giving nicknames to every single one of the girls. Juvia was Rain Woman, Levy was Shrimp and Erza was Strawberry.

Lucy spoke, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you all."

Gajeel gave her the nickname Bunny Girl. Her generous smile dimmed as Natsu replied, "It's nice you meet you too, Luigi!"

"My name isn't Luigi." The human woman tried to keep her smile up and tried not to seem aggravated.

"What'd ya say, Luigi?" The pink haired demon squinted, scratching his head.

Clearly, Natsu was practically asking for a famous Lucy-Kick all the way from Earth.

"MY NAME IS NOT LUIGI, NATSU." The blonde yelled as her right eye twitched.

"You're weird, Luce. I like you already."

* * *

 **so that was the first chapter, let me know what you think by leaving a review! say that i suck or maybe that i aren't suck; but either way, i would really love your opinions! i'm still new to this writing thing, so please tell me the things that i should focus on. anyway, if you have any questions, i would prefer if you would message me on tumblr (dragneelmedown) . if you can't, then go ahead and pm me. as long as they aren't spoiler questions lol.**

 **thank you for reading! have a great day.**

 **yours truly, julia.**


	2. Chapter 2

hello! it's been awhile, hasn't it? i'm laughing as i type this cause it's been 2 months i just started this fic and i'm not even consistent.. this is depressing. anyway! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 _multi chaptered nalu au ; you're a demon that tried to possess me but when you realized what awful shape i'm in, you forgot your nefarious plans and now you're trying to help me get my life together_

 **song while reading this: major lazer, justin bieber- cold water, fifth harmony- bo$$. in that order (;**

* * *

After the introduction with the kind demons, the girls decided to talk to them for a while. They soon had to say their farewells and disappear somewhere in the Underworld.

"Juvia thought that was fun!" The blue haired woman exclaimed, smiling. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement with grins on their faces.

"That Gajeel keeps making fun of my size, though!" Levy complained, pouting at the other girls while she sulked.

"Is that so?" Erza asked, receiving a nod from the blunette before continuing. "I'll make sure to teleport to the Underworld and hurt him somehow. Maybe one of my punishments for someone who steals my cake!" She seemed excited to hurt him. The three women shivered, knowing the pain of the legendary Titania Erza.

Later, everyone decided to head home. Besides Lucy, obviously. Juvia ended up crying because she wanted to stay longer, Erza got mad that she couldn't stay as well. Levy was happy because she wanted to leave.

But then again, they were all drunk.

During Erza's deathly warnings about Gajeel, Juvia threw herself around the furious redhead. Yet, somehow had beer bottles in her hand. Seriously, when did she go and find the bottles? However, Lucy's roommate was Cana Alberona, who was usually hugging a barrel of beer. So, she just had to shrug it off.

Juvia started drinking first, then with a hesitant Erza and a willing Levy. As much as the girls tried to tempt Lucy into drinking, she couldn't. The girl was a write and an astronomer; she had a report due the day after about her observations on the stars. Yet, she had to deal with three drunk women. What a fairy tale.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember to call me in the morning, okay? Bye, I love you guys!" Lucy plastered a smile, pushing the girls out. As she was doing so, they were sobbing, rejoicing, or destroying items. Luckily, the blonde survived and they had made it out of her apartment; don't get her wrong! She loved the group of women a ton, but the drunken side of them were a handful.

The astronomer sighed loud, leaning her back against her white door. She then walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The light shone in her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy yawned, took a water bottle, closing the fridge. After that, she grabbed her bag of pretzels on the island counter. As she walked past the living room, a bright light beamed and she immediately looked back.

She didn't summon anything, right? The girl just wanted food, for Mavis' sake!

Lucy turned around to walk back into the glowing room, which came back to its normal lighting. A hologram showed up, like earlier, except it was just the pink haired demon that she meant earlier. She walked closer, squinting at the man.

"Natsu?" The blonde spoke, his name rolling off of her tongue. Natsu was surprised that she remembered his name, but Lucy was even more shocked at herself. How could she have recalled his name?

The demon smiled, nodding friendly, "You betcha! And you're Luigi!" To which the human responded. "IT'S LUCY," Natsu apologized as he scratched the back of his neck.

Lucy waved her hand, as if stating, 'it's fine!'. She decided to question him, since she needed to get a move on and finish her report. "So how did you even communicate over here? I thought humans were only allowed to summon you guys."

Natsu seemed like he was in deep thought, but then shrugged and laughed, "I have noooo idea! Wendy and Metal Face were out, so I started messin' around with this thing and it worked!" The blonde nodded in understanding.

There was a quiet, awkward moment before Natsu spoke up.

"So now, I think I'm gonna possess you," He stated positively. Lucy's eyes widened, throwing her hands up in the air in defense. While she was doing so, she dropped her pretzels and water bottle.

"Hold up, can you repeat that?"

"I'm going to possess you, Luce."

"B-but you were so friendly like a minute ago!"

"I still am, I'm just going to take over your soul!"

Lucy Heartfilia exhaled, rubbing her temples with her index and middle finger. "Listen, Natsu, I don't think you should. As much as I would love for you to possess me, I am a mess. A legitimate mess. I have so many problems in my life, like it's terrible. I understand you're a demon and everything, right? But if you absolutely have to take over someone's life, I recommend you don't take mine."

"Seriously?" Natsu raised his eyebrow, astonished that she would be willing to be possessed. But, it would be trouble to attempt to take over her soul.

"SERIOUSLY!" Another female voice joined into the conversation, Lucy perked up. She knew that her roommate finally came home and was backing her up.

Cana was standing in the doorway, holding a deck of cards as she closed the front door. The brunette had a half up, half down hairstyle with a bun as her top half. She wore a blue bra with a long checkered skirt, strutting her way into the living room.

She winked at Lucy, who grinned back at her, and turned to the hologram with a confused Natsu. "Listen up, pink haired boy, I have no idea who you are and what's going on, but Lucy's life totally sucks. She has to keep up with two things- being a writer and astronomer. You would think it's easy, but it's hard! Especially with loud, party friends," She took a brief moment to laugh. "Consistent, she tries to finish her novel, but she ends up receiving writer's block. Astronomy is difficult too, since she lives in the city with a bunch of lights. And don't even get me started on her family life. So, stranger, Lucy Heartfilia's life is a hot mess. Confirmed by her favorite own roommate."

Natsu stared at the two best friends in silence, as Cana placed her arm around the stunned blonde.

It was completely still. No one moved, no one spoke- just the rhythm of their hearts beating and their breaths. As moments passed, the brunette became increasingly satisfied with herself. After all, she did shut up the entire room with her rant.

Lucy was still shocked, she never thought that Cana paid attention to her life. Everything she said was completely true. If she had to be honest, the writer couldn't ever know what was going on in that woman's life. Lucy was always busy working or partying. So really, she never saw Cana until she came home or visiting when she was visiting her work. Maybe the closest thing she knew that was personal about her roommate was Gildarts.

"Well," Lucy snapped out of her treacherous thoughts and blinked. She looked towards Natsu, who had decided to speak up. The demon had a face of cockiness with a gloss of goofiness.

"You convinced me, roommate of Luce's! I decided to help Lucy out," Natsu said to Cana, pausing to bore into Lucy's eyes in an intense way. "I'm gonna help you get yer' life together, Lucy."

To say at the least, the blonde extremely confused and in slight joy. Who wouldn't be, though? A demon who just wanted to possess her, now wants to fix her life! She doesn't need to be an angel to know that this whole thing was a miracle.

"Oh," The blonde said in obvious relief, her brown eyes lit up. "Are you serious?" She asked, still unsure as Cana also showed a face of surprise as well.

While Natsu, on the other side of the hologram, had a toothy grin. "Of course, weirdo. I keep my promises. I mean, maybe humans lie or somethin', not sure how the protocol works on Earth, but yeah!"

Lucy looked towards the brunette for approval, to which Cana replied in a blunt voice. "He didn't stutter."

Well, Cana was right. Plus, her life couldn't get worse at this point so she could just try it out. The girl nodded firmly, looking back to the demon boy. "Alright, I guess you can try to help me out. I'm not sure how, but go ahead and try."

The response only made Natsu even more eager. "This is gonna be fun, I swear! 'M just gonna help you by popping up day by day or maybe try to go to Earth- oh man, to do that, I gotta ask Zeref for permission. What a poopy face! Alright, so he's my brother. But that doesn't mean I can't sneak off to another dimension without his damned 'okay'! Who does he think he is!? The king of Underworld? Well, actually, he is but still! It's really unfair 'cause I just wanna have fun. Ooh like that song, girls just wanna have fun! But, I'm not really a girl so that doesn't work-"

Yikes. Maybe Natsu isn't the best candidate at cleaning up one hell of a life. Lucy thought as she listened him ramble.

Already, Cana became tired of hearing his rant, so she interrupted him. "Okay, okay. We get it, demon boy. I just need you to promise me that you won't possess Lucy and actually fix her, 'cause she needs it and I need her in my life. Also, if you don't fix her soon, I'll get rid of this Ouija board thing and you won't be able to contact her anymore. So, pinky, just promise me that."

"I promise you, Luce's roommate. I'll even protect her in the process! Don't worry about it." Natsu nodded, going on, "'M telling you guys, I'm super great at keeping promises. Not so much with secrets though!"

Cana grinned, a small sparkle shown in her purple eyes which read something unidentifiable. By Lucy, at least. "Good. I trust you, already. Name's Cana, by the way."

"Natsu! Nice to meet ya, Cana!" The demon spoke in an enthusiastic way. Maybe his happiness was contagious because both the brunette and blonde felt happier. Natsu looked behind him, noises which could be heard from the other side of the hologram. He turned back to look at the two friends, "Aw man! Wen' and Iron Muncher came back. Guess I gotta run, Luce and Cana!"

The women both felt a twinge of disappointment and Lucy felt a bit more than a twinge. Maybe it was just because he was so positive, Lucy assumed. "Bye, Natsu." The writer waved her hand with a bright smile on her face.

"See ya, Luce! Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow!" He said, looking directly into her easy memorable brown eyes which he could think about all day. What was he saying? Lucy's weirdness was infectious. Brief, he ended the call.

Lucy stared into the space where Natsu was at. Shaking her head, she looked towards Cana. The brunette had a giant grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around her roommate, hugging her tight. "Thank you so so much, Cana! I owe you five thousand barrels of beer!" She yelled, hugging the woman tighter.

"Woah, Lucy, calm down tiger. Unless you actually want me to feel your boobs then… don't mind if I do!" As soon as Cana finished her sentence, the astronomer blushed and quickly let go of her roommate. Cana laughed in an obnoxious manner, she basically pet Lucy's blonde hair. "You're hilarious."

She huffed, swatting the brunette's hand away from her head. "Wow, thanks." Lucy laughed, "I swear to Mavis, I will buy you tons of beer."

"Alright sweetie, I trust you will!" Cana responded, giving her a wink before turning around to head into her room. "Going to bed, night babe!"

Before she could even think about what she was saying, Lucy spoke up. "Wait, Cana, how did you know all that stuff about me?" She asked before the brunette turned around and replied, "I keep an eye around here, too yanno. I'll see you in the mornin'."

Lucy smiled to herself and said, "See you."

Cana was considered one of Lucy's bestest friends. The usually drunk woman would often hang out with the astronomer's companions. Everyone had a good time around Cana. Although, Lucy did meet Cana through her mutual friends. So they've been homies for a decent amount of time.

The astronomer was there for her roommate when she got kicked out of an apartment. Cana had no place to go. At first, she was going to head to Gray's, but Juvia was there. She didn't want to be identified as a Love Rival to the woman. They were close friends, after all. Erza and Levy were already bunk buddies. The Strauss' lived together and so did the Raijinshuu. She could've moved in with some of the Sabertooth members, but it would've been too far from Fairy Tail.

The last choice was the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. She was a perfect candidate for Cana, she lived alone and was in Fairy Tail. She also complained about barely making it into paying rent all the time. So, when Cana did ask Lucy, the girl was hesitant at first, but she later agreed.

Having a roommate was hard to adjust to at first, but Lucy got the hang of it soon enough. She learned how to help Cana when she was hungover, memorize the times when she came home. She did not have to worry about the rent as much. It was nice.

The blonde sighed, zooming out of her lucid thoughts. She bent down to grab her bag of pretzels and bottle, turning her heel to march into her room.

"Back to work."

* * *

hey again! if you're reading this, i LOVE you and thank you for reading author's note :) but this chapter was a complete struggle cause i was going through a lot of stuff lately. not to mention my usual writer's block. also, since it's been a month and a few days, **i decided that i should post every (or every other) month**. i know, it's a long time- but it's better than every other year (; message me on tumblr (dragneelmedown) if you have any questions! so i hope you guys really did like this chapter! please do leave advice and your thoughts in a review.

thank you for supporting this fic!

-j


	3. Chapter 3

hey y'all! stuff in this chapter: lucy's pov, a short bg of ft in this fic, nalu encounter, lucy blushes furiously a LOT cause of smut heh. literally (;

 _multi chaptered nalu au ; you're a demon that tried to possess me but when you realized what awful shape i'm in, you forgot your nefarious plans and now you're trying to help me get my life together_

 _s **ongs to jam out to while reading: Adrenaline by Lauv & Starving by Hailee Steinfeld, Zedd + Chainsmokers. (no particular reason, just cute songs)**_

* * *

The early sun shined upon the wooden desk, over a hand with a pink fairy looking tattoo. The heavens seemed as if they were glorifying the hand. Oh, and the beautiful blonde drooling on the desk. She snored like there was no tomorrow. Ah yes, a modern sleeping beauty.

However, the sleepy blonde was rudely interrupted by her wonderful roommate. The brunette marched in, clapping her hands together while shouting, "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy groaned, "I DON'T WANT TO, CANA ALBERONA!" She yelled, rubbing her tired eyes. To which Cana responded, "OHOHOHOH THEN WHO'S NOT GETTING THEIR ONE OF A KIND, **LIMITED EDITION** , TELESCOPE THAT CAN NOT ONLY SEE STARS, BUT WITH YOUR SPECIAL BRAIN, LUCY HEARTFILIA, CAN SEE CONSTELLATIONS?"

Alas, the exhausted Lucy Heartfilia gave in. She couldn't refuse to get a special instrument which allowed her to look at the stars, after all. No one could love stars as much as this woman.

When she first applied to Fairy Tail, the boss Makarov, asked why she was so obsessed with astronomy. She answered with ease, "The glimmering, bright stars remind me of my mother." In an exact word for word quote. By noting her short and confident answer, she was accepted into Fairy Tail without any further questions.

Lucy stood up from her chair and stretched out. Although it was such an uncomfortable position to sleep in, she's done it many times that she doesn't even acknowledge pain. "You can go now, Cana." She nodded at her friend who pouted and walked out of her room. "I'm leaving! Get some breakfast if you can. I'll see you at Fairy Tail!" Cana said in a loud tone as she walked out of the apartment room.

Fairy Tail was a café. To be more specific, it was a café that took in anyone who was struggling in life. Fairy Tail provides a job for adults in the café area, such as a waitress or bartender like Cana. If a child was taken in, they will not be able to work. They are fed and given a shelter until they turn eighteen. As they get older, they will be able to work at Fairy Tail and move out to get a new place. That's why Cana couldn't live there when she had been kicked out of her own apartment.

Once someone joins Fairy Tail, they will be able to get a tattoo as a shape of their symbol in any color. It's a magical tattoo (or rather, permanent stamp): pain free and legal for all ages. Fairy Tail has a meeting for everyone every Friday at 6pm. This is what Cana was referring to when she reminded Lucy.

The blonde nodded in a satisfied way at herself in the mirror after she changed into casual attire. Determined, she walked out of her bathroom and into her kitchen. At least, she attempted to until interrupted. By the white flash that covered the whole apartment. Lucy immediately covered her face with her arms, shaded her eyes so she could adjust to the light.

"I've only met you yesterday, so why am I not surprised this is happening?" She groaned as she looked toward the screen of the hologram. The woman already knew who it was.

A grin spread across the demon's face, as he opened his mouth to cackle. "Mornin' weirdo, did ya miss me?"

"In your wildest dreams, Natsu," The human laughed at his cockiness and shook her head. "Why'd you summon yourself?"

Natsu himself seemed confused by this question. It seemed like when he was just about to say "uh", the gears in his head started running. He answered quickly to save himself, "Just felt like it. I was bored 'nd I thought, 'I wonder what that weirdo human being Luce is doin'!" Outta nowhere! It was fate. So here I am!"

'It was fate.' Echoed throughout Lucy's head. Her face turned as red as Erza's hair, but she didn't know the exact reason why.

She shook off her strange thoughts, and decided to reply. "Well, I'm just about to go to work! I would take you along, but you know. You seem busy with your Zeref problem thing. With Wendy and Gajeel too." She stated, she pointed out to his rant from yesterday.

As he realized the girl was correct, Natsu pouted. "I can't believe I'm stuck here. One of these days, I'll figure out how to get there without anyone's permission!" Almost instant, he immediately shook off his pout into his obnoxious smile.

A melodic laugh escaped between Lucy's glossed lips. She then covered up her mouth with her right hand. The blonde didn't even know why she laughed. Yes, Natsu was hilarious, but it just felt so easy to laugh around him. Although, she felt an odd connection towards him- it was absolutely weird. She concluded this entire friendship was just going to be weird.

The demon perked up once he heard the laugh slip, it lightened him up. "It's so fun talking to a human being! Wen' laughs sometimes, but I think she does some just t' make me feel good. Metal Face d'un wanna laugh, he just makes fun of me! 'N then you haven't met them yet, but Sting laughs. I think he's just kissin' up though! Rogue doesn't even flinch. I love them, trust me, but they get tired of me talking! So, I'm happy t' be talking to you."

She thought her blush couldn't get any worse, but, it did. Lucy became even more flustered, but she tried to brush it off 'cool' with a smile. "You're weird."

"The real weirdo can't call someone weird!"

"Just did!"

"AHAHA, you just admitted to being weird!"

"It was for a good cause!"

"Good cause? You were callin' me weird!"

"I think being weird is good!"

"I think it is too, but still! You're the weirdo here!"

"Why can't you be Weirdo 2? And I'll be Weirdo 1!"

"I just- I don't- FIGHT ME, LUCE!"

"As much as I would love to, I have to go to work now, Natsu. Thanks for making my morning fun. I'll actually look forward to being yelled at by the boss!" Lucy said and sighed right after. The writer didn't want to end this hilarious conversation with the demon. Yet, she had to pay rent somehow.

"No problem! You hafta call me later when you're free. Promise?" Natsu asked, his dark emerald eyes softened.

"Promise," The woman responded with a slight smile on her lips. Her blush was not as noticeable, but she felt flustered. "I'll talk to you later. Bye, Natsu."

The hologram faded away and Lucy couldn't help but feel enthusiastic to talk to her new demon friend later. He had such a positive aura around him and it was hard to believe that he was a demon. Well, other than that moment when he stated he was going to possess Lucy. It was still a good moment, though.

Lucy snapped out of her wonderland and giggled. Of happiness. "And the woman heads off to face her enemy: work." She said to no one in particular, before she smuggled a small bag of pretzels into her purse. The woman left the apartment in an abrupt manner.

Now arrived at the small building, Lucy walked in and welcomed the chatter of people talking. It was a building full of writers, after all. She trotted over to the hall, went left and opened the first door of an office. The particular workspace belonged to Jason.

"Ah, Lucy! You came in just in time. I'm gonna need your report on the stars, we're going to have it published. The best part is, you're our source! Isn't that cool?" Her own boss, Jason, exclaimed as soon as he heard the door close.

Pleased to hear this newfound information, Lucy squealed internally. She had a confident strut walking up to Jason's desk. She opened her bag to dig through the pretzels and items of makeup, to finally reach her observation paper. She placed the report on his desk with a proud smile.

The reporter was happy as he took the paper, but the smile on his face faded when he started to read it. Soon, he looked puzzled. "Uh, Lucy, what is this?" Jason asked, the paper faced to Lucy.

The writer's grin froze as she read the note. Pink crept up onto her face, she apologized as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry, Jason! I totally switched up the two papers. Can I go back home to get the actual observation? I promise I'll be quick."

Jason laughed, "It's cool! But, don't do this in the future. I give you ten to fifteen minutes. See you soon, Lucy!"

After grabbing the sin paper, Lucy left the building as soon as she could. Her face continued to stay red and she repeatedly facepalmed herself. If one could describe Lucy's expression at this moment, she would be as red as Erza's hair.

She couldn't believe she mixed up a report with _smut_ for her novel.

 _ **SMUT FOR MAVIS' SAKE!**_

Boy, did she play herself.

The more Lucy stress walked and ranted in her head, the more time she killed. Before she knew it, the blonde was standing right in front of her apartment door labeled, "420." Any time somebody came over, they would exclaim about the number and laugh. After all, it was a reference to a meme.

As Lucy's face slowly returned to its original color, she unlocked the white door. She went straight towards her bedroom to switch the smut for the article. Once again mentioning she had the smut, she inwardly cringed at herself. "I still can't believe myself." She sighed as she rubbed her temple.

A sweet second before the blonde entered her living room, a white flash beamed. "Why does this feel like deja vu?" She whispered to herself, and recalled this morning when she talked to Natsu. She ducked down to a slight peek at the hologram. Lucy was about to say something, but a particular demon's voice echoed the room. His voice started, "Zeref, I get that I'm the prince of the underworld or E.N.D. or whatever, but I swear! I'm going to Earth for a good cause. I'm not gonna corrupt a mortal."

Another voice came out and Lucy saw black hair with a tiny strand of hair sticking straight up. She assumed the voice belonged to Zeref, who was Natsu's brother. "Natsu. You just, can't go. We've already spoke about this. Through and through. Besides, 'a good cause'? Even if I were to let you go, where would you even start the 'good cause'? If anything, we're supposed to be taking over Earth."

"I'm just gettin' bored here, Zeref! I never talk to anyone outside of this damned dungeon castle thing! Just Wendy, Iron Eater, Sting and Rogue. There are others out there and I can't even talk to 'em. Just 'cause I'm the Prince of the Underworld. I mean, isn't it good for the prince to get a good reputation?" Natsu seemed frustrated and the astronomer couldn't help but frown for him. She had felt that feeling of being trapped before, so she understood him well.

"Sorry, Natsu."

And with that, Lucy heard a door shut and Natsu's groan. She was about to stand up and walk to the hologram so she could comfort him. But Wendy beat her to it. The young feminine voice began in a cheerful tone. "Maybe we can figure out a way to get there ourselves, Natsu!"

"Might be right, Wen. Just maybe!" The demon's reply was laced with enthusiasm, but Lucy could tell it was false excitement in order to make Wendy satisfied with her suggestion. She smiled soft, she knew that Natsu was a good older figure for the young demon. As she thought about that, her heart hesitated to warm up because, well, demons.

There were footsteps that sounded like they were coming closer to the screen of the hologram. From the peek of the couch, the writer could see Wendy's bright brown eyes and her midnight blue hair. Her tiny voice giggled, "Oh, the communicator has been on. Good thing Lucy wasn't here!"

Seconds before Wendy turned off the screen, Lucy swore she could see pink hair perk up in the background. The screen faded into the setting of her apartment. The woman sighed heavily and processed the information she heard from eavesdropping. E.N.D., Prince, reputation, castle. After analyzing what she gathered, she nodded in determination and stood up straight. "Here we go again!"

In a short amount of time, the blonde came to Jason's office once again and finally gave him the correct paper. She was still embarrassed about the smut mistake, but it wasn't as heavy as before. Once Jason read over it, he gave her a thumbs up with his significant "Cool, cool, cool!". Lucy had a rush of emotions wave over her when she had received approval. She thanked him a thousand times and Jason's fanboy self came out as well. They squealed together for the report which was going to be on the front page of Sorcerer Weekly.

After finishing their session of excitement, Jason started. "I suppose I'm gonna go read this thoroughly to see if you made any errors. I'm not gonna make you stay because I know you've already read it to make sure it's perfect. Two pair of eyes are better than one, after all!"

Lucy nodded in understanding and hid a small smile. She was happy to know her preparation was recognized. "So do you want me to run errands while you're doing so?" She asked, her hand already in her bag to take out her small notebook.

The boss seemed almost offended that she would ask that. He shook his hands, "No! You're fine. You should go home and get some rest, Lucy Heartfilia! No excuses. Goodbye!"

While he was talking, he was pushing her out of the room. Right after the quick farewell, the door slammed shut and the lock could be easily heard. "Thank you, Jason!" Lucy smiled as she yelled through the door. She was thankful to have a reasonable boss.

The blonde reached down into her purse to grab her phone and check the time. It was 5:48 PM! From here to Fairy Tail, estimated, it took about twenty minutes. She felt the panic rush through her body. Instantly, her legs started moving and ended up running.

"Shit, shit, shit." She continued mumbling under her breath and tried to push back her quick exhaustion.

If Lucy had to be honest, she hated running. Running just wasn't her thing. She always gave credit to the ones that ran fast and endured the hard work. Or someone like Jet, who basically born a runner. She knew her body couldn't handle it at all. However, if she had to _run_ , wherever she was dashing towards, was important to the woman.

Eventually arrived to the street which Fairy Tail was on, her pace began to slow down gradually. When she finally reached the building, she stood right in front of the brown, wooden doors. The symbol of Fairy Tail on a banner decorated the entrance. Deep exhales slipped from her mouth, where the corners of her lips turned up. Her face was slightly red from running and her hair had baby hairs sticking up.

Lucy busted in as she knew how her appearance was, to a loud café hall. Instead of seeing a hall full of customers enjoying food, (since Fairy Tail closes early on Fridays) this is what the writer saw:

A brawl between Gray and Elfman, while Juvia was cheering on her boyfriend. Mirajane was busy smiling beautifully while asking anyone if they wanted drinks. Kinana was talking to her other purple haired friend, Laki. Bisca and Alzack were having a shooting contest, but still supporting each other in a fair manner. Warren and Max were arguing over something, while Jet and Droy watched and giggled. Romeo was placing a bet that when he grew older, he would outdrink Cana. Levy and Erza listened to Romeo and shook their heads at his naive behavior. Seriously, poor kid.

Cana noticed Lucy come in, so the already drunken woman stumbled up to her. She draped her arm around the blonde astronomer. A fit of uncontrollable laughter slipped out of her mouth. "Hey, y'all! Lucy's here~!"

"Lucy!"s came out of many of the members' mouths, scattered all over the place. That was the best thing about Fairy Tail, at least in the writer's opinion. How each member treats each other like family. She loved feeling _not_ alone.

Lucy was glad to be home.

* * *

ahh! i finally posted this chapter! I should really start naming my chapters, huh! i know that "smut" was misleading, but hey I thought it was pretty funny (': like I said, I will be updating every/every other month. I do hope that you guys did enjoy. OH also, I forgot to mention that since there is NO timeskip, Sting, Rogue and Wendy are about the same age. I think it's gonna be really cute writing them together in one group. As for the other dragon slayers (cobra, laxus)... welll... you'll just have to wait and find out! thank you to the people who left a review!

 **BloodRedRubies** : thank you so much! i know how it feels as a reader to wait for an writer to update. it feels like forever! thank u for being so supportive and positive ahhh it means a lot!

 **Knighthawk** : YOU LEFT TWO REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER ALREADY AND I THINK I LOVE YOU AH! I'm so happy that you like how "creative" I am (what's creativity though? LOL) but seriously. thank you sosososo much, i hope this chapter was indeed still unique. it was very hard for me to write because I had to decide a lot of things as a writer and I'm literally so indecisive on everything. Please leave a review for this chapter as well, your comments mean SO much to me!

once again, message or ask me anything on my tumblr (dragneelmedown)! + if anybody is willing to create a cover art for this fic, i would LOVE it! thank u thank u. pls message me if u are able to do so ^_^

thank you for supporting/reading this fic!

-j


	4. Chapter 4

**yoyo sorry for the longest wait ever ahaha! i'm not gonna be like "oh school got in the way" because it didn't i was just really lazy lolol sorry. anyway have this chapter FULL of background info, foreshadowing, and a PARty! + some gajevy**

 **song for this chapter: kero kero bonito - flamingo ;)**

* * *

Meetings in Fairy Tail were short. Usually, Makarov would welcome everyone with a bright smile. He'd then proceed to all the important information needed.

Today, the Master noted, "We will soon be meeting up with Sabertooth and Lamia Scale! Not in Magnolia, but Crocus. No, it is not the time for the Grand Games," He paused to allow people in the hall to groan. "I'll explain it in another meeting. I'm going to talk about how we are planning to hold our S-Class trials at Tenrou. We're bringing in the other Groups because they are also sharing our island for their trials,"

This was surprising to everyone because Tenrou was Fairy Tail's territory. Although, they didn't mind seeing familiar faces around the island. Supposedly, the founder of FT saw fairies there. But many others believe they were fireflies. Members of the café still argue and say that fairies still exist.

"The following organizations are coming to Tenrou: Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. Just two, so you brats aren't complaining about sharing," Makarov rolled his eyes.

Groups were associations to help ordinary people and recruit them into their organization. At first, Groups were created for "magical wizards" back in the day, but there was a 'war' back then. Which wiped out all mages. Now, these Groups are full of human beings filled with hope and humbleness.

There are different Groups and they all had separate locations, like Fairy Tail. They were all in dissimilar areas. So it was easier to help out other ordinary citizens all over the country of Fiore. For example, Mermaid Heel hosts at the beach while Sabertooth was near a castle. These Groups were intended to help out others. Although, there were also evil Groups that do terrible things. Their locations are unidentified, but they don't serve a big threat.

However, they did pose a danger towards Magnolia when Lucy's father sent the Group, Phantom Lord, to retrieve his daughter. Luck was on their side that day because Fairy Tail fought back, lead to a victory, and even recruited a member named Juvia. Since then, Phantom Lord has gone into the shadows or has been disbanded.

"Now getting into the good stuff, candidates for the S-Class trials, chosen by me! As always, I picked 5 people who I thought qualified this year. Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and our newest member, Juvia Lockser! You have the entire week to select your partners and may you choose wisely. Good luck to all participants! This meeting is over, thank you for coming, brats." The Master concluded, disappearing into the kitchen.

The hall turned into laughter and happiness floated in the air. "Congratulations" went to all of the candidates.

In Fairy Tail, there are normal employees such as Max or Kinana. They go on jobs to help others, just like S-Class. There are also S-Class workers who not only get paid more, but they have private meetings between only them. No one else knows what they're about other than the actual S-Class members. Even though it doesn't seem very important, everyone in Fairy Tail was curious.

"Let's have a party tonight at me and Lucy's place!"

"NO!"

Soon enough, the celebration settled down. "Okay, but seriously, let's have a party at our place." The brunette brought up again to which the blonde shook her head firm.

"C'mon Lucy~"

"A 'lil party!"

"Our place is too small!" Lucy argued.

Cana laughed as if it was no big deal, then replied, "It's okay, most of the members have plans anyway. Like Laxus is holding a small party for Freed already with the Raijinshuu and the Strauss family. We're gonna do our usual group of girlies and add whoever else we want! That's the fun of party making."

"Oh, I thought it would be okay if we could borrow Levy for today?" Jet asked with a smile.

"Guys... I'm not a toy.." Levy spoke up as she held a pout on her face, arms crossed.

"Jet, you and Droy can join our unofficial party! But if you want her all to yourselves, then it's fine!" The bartender offered, and the two men nodded in excitement.

"Lucy, if you're going to reject this, you're going to reject everyone's, HEART. You don't wanna be the cause of that, right?~" Cana asked with a tone of her voice, making Lucy unable to deny the suggestion.

"FINE. Party at ours. Everyone's invited." The blonde agreed in a stubborn manner.

Cheers broke out once again while one could hear Cana's obnoxious loud laugh even through all the noise. Many conversations Lucy heard was about several different parties, like what to bring or how to do their hair.

To be honest, the woman didn't mind the party a bit, she wanted some time to talk to Natsu. Unfortunately, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. As she realized that, she frowned a bit.

"Uhh, Lucy?" A voice stirred her away from her isolation.

She swiveled around to tilt her head down and that led to a conflicted boy named Romeo. She bent down to talk to him. "What's up, Rome?"

Romeo was the son of Macao Conbolt and the youngest worker in the café, practically every single person loved the kid. He was very adventurous and determined about anything. He said, "Can I go to the party? And can you ask my dad for me?"

Lucy let out a giggle. "Why do you need me to ask your dad? Are you.. scared?" She exaggerated the last word and a dramatic gasp escaped her lips.

The raven haired boy's eyes widened as a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "OF COURSE NOT! I'm jus' asking because, uh, I've never been to an actual party so it'd be good to have the, um, permission of the, mm, host!"

She squinted at him. "Well, you have my permission if you go ask your dad."

He groaned in exasperation, "Fine! I'll go ask, but you have to come with me!" He declared in confidence as Lucy nodded in a brief motion.

Some of the workers noticed the young Conbolt marching and stomping towards his dad, a few stumbles on the way. They laughed at the boy and said, "Go get 'im!"

And with that, lead a strong Romeo who reached his father and stated, "Dad, I want to go to Lucy and Cana's party tonight."

Macao raised an eyebrow at Romeo, then glanced at Lucy as if he was saying, "Did Cana put him up to this?" So the blonde furiously shook her head. His eyes went back to Romeo, "Well, I guess, as long as Lucy's watching you, you can go ahead." His son let out a big, "Yes!".

After that, Romeo and his father rearranged their plans for this day after Lucy spoke a quick goodbye to the two. She walked towards Cana, Levy, and Juvia who saw the astronomer making her way towards them. They waved her over and she smiled back at them. Once finally reaching her girl group, Lucy asked, "I'm going to the grocery store to buy stuff for the party. Anyone wanna come with?"

Levy pouted, "Sorry Lu, I already promised to help Cana clean up the place!" Cana nodded after, confirming the blunette's task.

"Juvia would love to! She needs to bake a cake for Gray, anyway." The other blue haired woman smiled at Lucy, who was grateful that she had a friend to go with.

"We're heading to the store, then. We'll see you, girls, later!~" Lucy held the door open for Juvia. Both of them waved and left the building.

Arriving at Cana and Lucy's 420 apartment, Cana herself was in front of the door. Levy was waiting in a patient and polite manner.

"I promise it's not that bad, Lev." The brunette claimed, opening the door to the apartment.

Levy's eyes widened in surprise as she followed Cana into her home. It wasn't actually that bad. Then again, Cana lives with Lucy who is more of the cleaner roommate. There were few clothes laying around in their respective spots. Walking into the kitchen, however, was a different story. Unwashed plates since both owners of the apartment were busy or lazy. Chips placed in separate areas, as the same with pretzels. Ah, yes, Lucy's pretzel obsession. Soda cans seemed like they'd been thrown around. Levy also spotted money sitting in a corner.

She pointed it out. "Is that a tip for me?" The woman said in a joking tone.

"You wish," Cana rolled her eyes and laughed. "This can all be cleaned up in an hour or two. I'm positive."

"Yeah. Let's get to it!" The two high-fived each other before starting to clean.

During the cleaning process, Lucy and Juvia had linked arms as they were walking around to find the right ingredients for the cake. A made-from-scratch plus love cake. Lucy already bought chips, pretzels, soda, and she was planning to order pizza later. She decided to help out Juvia with her cake since Juvia helped her as well.

"How's your relationship with Gray going~?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Juvia.

Juvia shook her head, "Lucy is too much. Juvia isn't sure about Gray... Juvia truly hopes Gray loves her because sometimes she doubts herself. Like, what if Gray doesn't love Juvia anymore and just wants her to go away? She can't imagi-"

"Shhh. Shush. Shut it. Shut up. Any other form of saying be quiet. You know that Gray loves you, right? A few times he's been over to our place, asking how he should he impress you on Valentine's Day or your birthday. Asking, 'what would she want?' Yeah, Gray sucks at being romantic, but he means well. He's really improving. Don't ever think that, because you're the hottest bean in the world and he will forever and always will appreciate you." Lucy said without hesitant stuttering.

The cerulean haired girl smiled in confidence. She straightened her back, "Lucy is too much," Juvia laughed and Lucy pouted, "but Juvia thanks her. A lot."

"No problem, Juv." The blonde grinned, nudging her with her shoulder. "Now lettuce go find your special ingredient!"

Back at the apartment, the buddies decided to take a quick break. They were halfway done. Cana poured out lemonade for both Levy and herself.

"You're not drinking?" Levy queried.

"Levy, please, you know I'm not that wild," Levy sighed in relief, but Cana continued, "I'm saving it for tonight."

"Why did I even hope?" The blunette asked herself and the brunette laughed.

After plopping on the couch, they took a sip of lemonade. There was a moment of peace and quiet, breathing was the only sound that occurred. Cana started to get sleepy before a blinding light shined around the room. She sat up imminently, while Levy was cautious as she stood up.

A voice said, "Yo."

That voice belonged a specific pink haired demon, who was staring at the screen. Or rather, his dark eyes dashing around as if he was searching for something. Someone.

"NATSU?!" Both companions yelled, staring at the hologram. They looked each other, "HOW DO YOU KNOW NATSU?"

Cana spoke first, "Last night, Lucy and him were talking and I came in. That's it?"

Levy giggled, "Alone?" Cana nodded and snickered.

"I met Natsu when Erza, Juvia and I came over to force her to summon a demon." The short woman said. Every word that was said had a hint of delight.

"Sounds like y'all." The brunette laughed, shaking her head.

"Sorry to interrupt your wonderful conversation, but is Luce around by any chance?" Natsu asked with hesitance.

"Luce... Lucy?" Cana questioned, glancing at Levy who shrugged. She looked back up at Natsu who nodded. "Uhh, Luce- I mean, Lucy, went shopping with her friend for a party tonight. Why you asking, demon boy?"

Natsu looked a bit disappointed, but covered it up well with a smile. "No reason. Can I come to the party? You guys have enough space for the greatest and strongest, Natsu!"

The two women bursted out laughing. They couldn't hold in their giggles for a second. "Ah, Natsu, you wish. I betcha Lucy would love if you could hop on over to Earth. We have plenty of space here in the land of CanaLucyia! You're welcome anytime, my dude."

"Alright! Natsu signing off, I'll see you guys-"

"Who're ya talking to, firebutt? Oi! Is that the Shrimp over there?" Another low voice joined into the conversation, abruptly finishing the demon's sentence.

Cana grinned at Levy, "Shrimp?". While the blue haired girl ignored her smirk, instantly glaring up at the hologram. Her eyes met a deep red color and immediately put her hands on her hips. "Gajeel, I will murder you if you call me that again."

"Woah! Shrimp, oh sorry, Levy, seems pretty upset. What'd you do this time?" The raven haired demon looked at Natsu accusingly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU CAME IN AND CLEARLY INSULTED LEVY! ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME TO A FIGHT, IRON EATER?" Natsu yelled, now completely ignoring the humans on the other side.

"Ahh shut up." He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the two women. "Who's that, 'shroom?"

"Did you call me a mushroom?" Levy's right eye twitched.

"Ahh, I am Cana Alberona! It's nice to meet you, Gajeel." Cana smiled evilly. "Levy talks about you all the time!"

"WHAT THE FU"

"Alright! Great conversation, you met Cana! Everything's great, no more nicknames, oh! And tell Lucy that I'm mad at her now. Thanks, Levy! Bye!" Natsu quickly interrupted and spoke fast. The last part was easy to catch before he hung up and the hologram disappeared in a second.

The humans took a moment to breathe before the blunette screamed, "YOU JUST MET HIM TODAY I NEVER SPOKE ABOUT GAJEEL!"

"Levy, Lev, Lev, it was a joke! Don't worry about it, babe. Worry about getting ready for the partay~ tonight!" The bartender laughed as Levy huffed.

Soon, Juvia and Lucy came to the apartment with a finished cake that had icing written, "Congratulations, Gray!" Of course, Juvia wanted to add, "my love", but it was a cake for everyone to share. Fortunately, Juvia came to accept it quickly and smiled proud.

The decorations were up, everything was clean. Not exactly spotless, but still, clean. The guests came in pairs, such as Jet and Droy. Others like Max and Warren, Kinana and Laki, Romeo by himself. He said his father felt like staying home, sleeping well unlike the youngins. Cana laughed at that. The party was filled with chatter, occasionally screaming from Cana. The songs were a variety of types.

After talking to many people, Lucy sat down on the couch. In her hand was a cup of lemonade, she'd rather drink that instead of alcohol tonight. She knew she was going to be cleaning up alone since Cana will pass out later. On the couch, she met Warren.

"Hey, Lucy!" He said, waving at her.

"You enjoying the party, Warren?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Not my thing, but Max felt like bringing me along." Warren laughed. "Oh! How's the communicator thing I made for you guys? Is it working well?"

Lucy gasped. She totally forgot about calling Natsu. Especially since that random text Levy sent her that said, "Natsu is mad at you right now. Don't ask me, I have no idea why." She received while she was waiting with Juvia for the cake to bake.

"Uh, Lucy?"

The blonde shook her head, looking back up at Warren. "Oh yeah, there is a problem, but it's minor. One time, the hologram opened up by itself when nobody, on either side, called. When can you fix it?"

The man scratched his head, "Oh, is that so? Well, I did make it recently. Plus, it's new so it is difficult to fix because I don't know how I can unless I borrow it for at least a day. Do you need to make a call to anyone tomorrow?"

Without thinking, Lucy responded, "Yes. I'll text you when I can give it to you!".

"Alright, cool." Warren gave her a thumbs up and stood up. "I'm going to awkwardly leave this party. Thanks for everything!"

"Uh, no problem?"

Eventually, with the cake being completely eaten and time slowing down, the party ended. "Thank you for coming tonight!" Lucy said, waving at everyone exiting through the door.

As soon as the astronomer closed the door and sighed, Cana plopped down right on the couch. The only thing heard out of her mouth was a snore.

"Great."

* * *

CHAPTA 4 after many many months! wooo i haven't uploaded since last year! that's terrible lolol. i'm glad i got this done, or else i feel GUILT. i hope u guys like it please review! i love opinions (except for the ones that are actually offensive and say 'but that's just MY OPINION!'). anyway PLEASE review, i preview reviews over literally anything lmao. oh and warren might be ooc but idk how to write him so pls excuse :)

 **Knighthawk** : Thank you for keeping up w this. P sure you're the only one who motivates me cause no one else reads it ahah :'). But yes, Laxus and Cobra will be in the story. Just maybe not as _demons_ ~

 **Guest** & **sarara1.8 :** ;)

thanks for reading!

-j


End file.
